A Game of Questions and Honest answers
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Jack has invited the Doctor, Rose, Donna, Martha and Mickey to Torchwood for some time together.Jack comes up with things to do and one of them is called a game of questions and honest answers. During this will the Doctor and Rose admit their love.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any of the characters.**

Chapter one:

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Martha had all been invited to Torchwood three. To see Jack and his team. When Jack had called the Doctor almost said no, but seeing the look on his three companion's face's he had to say yes.

The Doctor was in the control room, setting the co-ordinates for Torchwood, while the three girls were in the library, chatting.

"So Rose, has the Doctor asked you out yet?" Donna asked her friend, who was looking for something to read.

Rose turned to look at Donna, eyes wide.

"No, why would he." She replied taking a book from the shelf and heading for the beanbags.

"Well, its plan to see that he likes you." Martha said.

"Yes, but as a friend." Rose sat down on the beanbags and Donna and Martha came up to he and sat down on either side of her.

"You sure?" Donna asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now can we move on." Rose said.

"OK, one last question." Donna said.

"What is it?" Rose sighed.

"Do you love him?"

Rose didn't answer. Instead she opened her book and began to 'read'.

"You do don't you Rose? You love the Doctor. I knew it!" Donna said smiling.

"So are you going to admit that we are right in saying that you love the Doctor." Martha asked her.

"Fine, yes I love him, but I know that he will never love me, not like that at any rate." Rose said and began to read her book again.

"Well how about if we ask him for you and then we'll tell you how he feels." Donna said.

"And if he feels the same way, you can tell him you love him and everything will be alright with the world, once again." Martha finished for her.

"No don't maybe I should just tell him now, you never know he might feel the same way." Rose said putting down her book and getting up. She then headed to the control room to tell the Doctor how she feels.

* * *

**A/N Please review I love hearing what you think. Also if you feel that I could've done better or you know what will help me improve, please let me know. **

~tenrosefanno.1~


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A So here's chapter two. This one is longer for those of you who thought the last chapter was a bit short. So anyway enjoy.**

Chapter two:

The Doctor was getting bored, so he decided to get up and see what his three companions were up too.

He was walking down the corridor when he saw Rose walking towards him; her head was facing down so she couldn't see him.

"Hey Rose." The Doctor said.

Rose looked up startled. "Hey Doctor, didn't see you there. Where are you going?"

"I was just going to see what you three were up too." The Doctor told her.

"Not much just reading in the library." Rose said.

"Oh, OK well I'm just going to see how Martha and Donna are. Why don't you go and wait in the control room and I'll be back in a minute." The Doctor said walking off to the library.

"Oh Doctor." Rose called to him.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't think it can wait."

The Doctor walked back over to her.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" He asked her, slightly worried.

"What? No nothing's wrong. It's just that, Doctor, I...I'm...I...I lo..." Rose was cut off by the Tardis shaking.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it'll have to wait. We've landed and I have a feeling you want to tell me this in private." Rose nodded.

"You go and wait in the control room and I'll go and get Martha and Donna." He ran off leaving Rose alone in the corridor.

"So close." Rose said to herself." She walked off to the control room, annoyed with herself that she wasn't able to tell him.

When she got to the control room, she sat down on the seat and placed her head in her hands.

The Doctor walked into the library and saw that Donna and Martha were on the sofa reading.

"Hey Doctor, did Rose tell you?" Donna asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That she... oh she didn't tell you. Oh well doesn't matter." Donna said.

"What was she going to tell me?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Martha said.

"Tell me what was Rose going to tell me?"

"We're not going to tell you, you are just going to have to wait until she does. And don't force her to tell you, because it's probably hard enough as it is. So don't push her." Donna said.

"Fine. Anyway we've landed. So come on, Rose'll be wondering where we are." The Doctor said as he begun to walk off. Martha and Donna close behind him.

Rose was still sitting on the chair when the Doctor, Martha and Donna came in.

"Hey Rose, you all right?" The Doctor asked her cheerfully.

Rose looked up at him. "Yeah I'm OK, so we going now?" She said getting up.

"You sure you're OK Rose, you look a bit upset. Is something bothering you?" The Doctor asked her, clearly concerned about her.

"Yes Doctor, I'm fine don't worry."

"OK come on lets go." They then all walked out of the TARDIS.

They were greeted by a much exited Captain Jack as the four of them stepped out.

"Hiya guys!" Jack cried smiling like a looney.

"Hi, Jack. You all right?" Donna asked.

"Yep. You?"

"Oh same old."

"Good. And you Martha?"

"Yep I'm good."

Jack turned to the Doctor and Rose.

"Hey you two. You guys all right." He asked them.

"Yep we're fine. Aren't we Rose?" The Doctor said happily. Rose nodded and smiled back.

"Right anyway, Mickey'll be here in a sec. And then we can get on with what you came for." Jack told them.

"What's that then?" Martha asked.

"Well I thought that we could have a friends' night out, with movies, popcorn and games."

The Doctor groaned.

"Oh Doctor don't start, please." Donna pleaded him.

"Oh fine, but I'm only doing it because Rose wants to." The Doctor told them as he looked at Rose. She smiled at him.

"Right OK, let's go into the lounge and when Mickey get's here we can begin!" jack said as he led the four of them to the lounge.

When they got there Rose walked over to one of the sofas and sat down. The other's looked at her in confusion.

"What's up with her? She was fine when she left." Donna said to Martha.

"Maybe she's upset that she didn't get to tell the Doctor how she feels." Martha said.

The Doctor went over to her and sat down.

"Rose what's wrong? You're not normally this quiet. Is something bothering you?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose didn't reply.

"Guys, do you think you could leave us alone for a bit please?" The Doctor asked Donna, Martha and Jack.

"OK, we'll be in the kitchen." With that the three of them left leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

"Right, now please can you tell me what's wrong, Rose, because I'm now getting rather worried." The Doctor said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rose said told him. Still not looking at him.

"Come on Rose, please tell me. Do you feel unwell?" The Doctor asked her.

"I've got a slight headache, but no I don't feel unwell." Rose said.

"Tell you what, why don't you have a nap and I'll wake you up when Mickey gets here. OK?" Rose nodded, snuggling closer to the Doctor and resting her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I've the plot of the story in my head and some of it writen down. Just need to post it. Anyway please let me know what you think as always. I look forward to hearing from you.**

~tenrosefanno.1~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

An hour later Mickey turned up. As Martha and Donna led him to the kitchen, Jack went to go tell the Doctor and Rose that Mickey was finally here.

"Doctor, Rose, Mickey's here." Jack said.

"Jack keep it down, Rose is asleep. But thanks for letting me know. I can now wake her up at last." The Doctor said.

Jack looked at the young girl asleep next to the Doctor. "Is she all right? She was quite quiet when you guys got here."

"Yeah she's fine, bit of a headache she said, but I think something's bothering her." The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled. "Anyway, I'll wake her up and then we can get on with whatever you want us to do."

"OK, we'll all wait in the kitchen." Jack turned around and walked out the room.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and began to shake her gently.

"Rose, Come on Rose wake up, Mickey's here." After a bit she began to stir.

Once she was awake she looked up at the Doctor, who was smiling at her.

"You OK?" He asked her.

Rose nodded.

"Good, come on then up you get everyone is waiting for us in the kitchen." The Doctor told her getting up off the sofa and helping Rose up.

Once the two of them were up they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hello guys, what took you so long?" Mickey asked as the Doctor and Rose entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mickey we were just in one of the other rooms, sitting on the sofa. Rose had a bit of a headache so she had a nap. And I would say she's probably still a bit tiered." The Doctor looked down at Rose, who smiled up at him.

"OK, so do you know what we are going to be doing now that we are all here?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor made to reply but Rose cut him off.

"Jack said that we would be doing something's like movies popcorn and stuff." The Doctor tried to stiff a giggle but it didn't really work. Rose and Mickey just gave him a look.

Before the Doctor could say anything along the lines of 'sorry', Jack came walking up to them.

"Right you guys, shall we begin." He clapped his hands together and smiled at them.

Martha, Donna and Mickey followed behind him. Rose and the Doctor walked behind them at a slower pace.

"So Rose, Martha and Donna said that you have something you want to tell me. Am I right?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked straight at her.

"Yes I do have something I want to say, but can it wait until we are finally alone, because I don't want people over hearing." Rose replied looking up at him.

The Doctor sighed. "Oh OK, but try not to make me wait too long, you know I don't have the patience of a saint." Rose couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Don't I know it?" She said smiling, her tongue between her teeth.

"Oi, don't be cheeky. And stop looking at me like that; you know it's hard for me to be mad at you when you smile at me like that." The Doctor told her.

"Come on, we're going to be left behind if we don't hurry up." Rose said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They reached the TV. room shortly after everyone else.

"Where did you get to? Were you kissing each other where we could find you or something?" Jack wondered.

"Jack please keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, not everyone wants to hear them, least of all me and Rose." The Doctor told him sitting down on the sofa opposite to Martha, Donna, Mickey and Jack.

Rose walked over to where the Doctor was sitting and sat down next to him. The Doctor wrapped an arm around shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"You two are cute together you know," Donna told them.

Rose went bright red as the Doctor coughed with embarrassment.

"Err, thanks Donna." The Doctor said.

The six of them sat in an awkward silence before Jack spoke:

"Right shall we begin?" He got up and went to the film self.

"Right what shall we watch?" Jack asked.

"I'm not bothered. Are you Rose?" The Doctor said turning to Rose.

"No I'm not bothered you guys can pick." Rose replied.

"Right why don't we watch Jurassic Park?" Mickey suggested.

"OK Jurassic Park it is then. That all right with everyone else?" Jack said.

"Yep." Was everyone's reply.

"OK then let's put it on."

After 188 minutes, when it had finished. Jack stood up and turned it off. He looked over at the Doctor and Rose, who had fallen asleep. The Doctor's arm around Rose, holding her close.

"Did anyone see when these two fell asleep?" Jack asked everyone else.

Donna, Martha and Mickey all looked over at the Doctor and Rose, fast asleep. Before she could stop herself Martha let out a noise that sounded like an 'ahhh'. She covered her mouth with her hands as the rest of the turned to look at her.

There was a groan from the Doctor and Rose as they began to stir. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Finally decided to join us I see." Donna said.

"Err yes. I guess we have." The Doctor replied, rubbing the back of his neck, while moving his arm from around Rose.

"Right, so now the two of you are awake. Let's play a game." Jack said. The Doctor groaned.

"Aww, come on Doc, you might enjoy it." Jack told him. He groaned again.

"Oh, all right. Let's get on with it then." The Doctor got up, helping Rose up as well.

"Right come on sit on the floor in a circle." Jack instructed. All of them sat down, Jack grinned.

"Jack what is this game called?" Rose asked.

"It's called a game of questions and honest answers."

"How does it work?" Mickey asked.

"Well basically, some asks someone a question and they have to answer the question with complete honesty." Jack said with a smile.

Donna and Martha looked at each other, knowing what question the two of them would ask the Doctor then Rose. It was getting them to tell the truth which would be hard.

* * *

**N/A I think the next chapters going to be the last one, but this is the one I've got to write down, so it maybe a little while before I get it posted**. **I'll try to post it before Thrusday. Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think.**

~tenrosefanno.1~


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Right here we go. Final chapter of the story. I told you I would get it up before thursday. Anyway here we are. Enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

_Donna and Martha looked at each other, knowing what question the two of them would ask the Doctor then Rose. It was getting them to tell the truth which would be hard._

Chapter four:

"Right shall we begin then?" Mickey asked.

"OK, who wants to go first?" Donna asked.

"I'll go." The Doctor offered.

"OK then Doctor, go ahead. Who's your question for?" Jack said.

"My question is for you Jack." The Doctor said.

"Oh God help me." Jack groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Do you always play games like this in your spear time? Or does it just happen to be when you get visitors round for the day?" The Doctor asked him.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought you were going to ask me something that has an embarrassing answer then."

"Jack," the Doctor said.

"OK, yes I do, but only when we have time. I do work you know." Jack finally answered.

"Work? You?" Rose said, trying not to laugh. Jack just gave her a look, which then made her burst out with laughter.

"Rose, stop that. It's not that funny." The Doctor said, also trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, I've got a question." Jack said, ignoring the Doctor and Rose.

"Go on Jack." Martha said.

"Right well, my question is for you Martha." Martha smiled. "Have you ever loved someone you know won't or can't love you back, because they're already in love?" Jack asked, glancing over at the Doctor and Rose, who were still smiling after the Doctor's question.

"Yes I have, but I don't want to say who it was." Martha replied.

"Fair enough." Jack said.

"Right I've got one." Rose said. "My one is for Donna and Mickey. Have either of you ever found someone annoying, because they keep going on about someone?" She asked. Mickey and Donna both nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it? And do you still find them annoying?" Rose asked them.

"Well, when you went travelling with the Doctor, you did get quite annoying because you kept going on about him, but now I know him and he's a nice bloke." Mickey told her.

"He is still here you know." The Doctor interrupted.

Mickey ignored him and carried on. "So yeah, you were quite annoying then. Not anymore though."

"OK. What about you Donna?" Rose asked her.

"Well, before the whole thing with Davros and the Daleks. I found the Doctor quite annoying. One, because he doesn't shut up and talks a lot of nonsense# most of the time, but also because he went on about you, quite a lot and that did get quite annoying. However, he was heartbroken I give him that. This may embarrassing him a lot, but sometimes I could hear him crying in his room, it wasn't very nice. I ask him what's wrong and he just says 'I'm fine, nothing to worry about', and I think I'll stop there because he is starting to freak me out with the stare he's giving me." Donna said looking form Rose to the Doctor.

Rose sat there quietly, her head lowered as if she was thinking about something. The Doctor noticed this and moved closer to her.

"You all right?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm all right. How come you always talked about me?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Because you're special to me and I was heartbroken when you were torn away from me." The Doctor replied. Rose smiled, he smiled back.

"Anyway moving on. Mickey have you ever done something stupid trying to save the world?" Jack asked.

"What kind of question is that? But yes I've have done. I once tried to jump over something, but it didn't work out, when I landed my foot, got stuck in a bucket. Thankfully you, the Doctor or Rose were not there; otherwise I would never live it down." Mickey replied.

"Thank you for that Mickey. I've been meaning to find something that I can laugh about." Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"Jack you wouldn't!" Mickey cried, horrified. "Anyway I've got one for you Jack."

"Oh boy, here we go."

"Have you ever kissed the Doctor?" Mickey asked him, Jack went bright red.

"Yes, but it was 5 years ago and we were trying to defeat a load of Daleks at the time. And I thought was going to die. So it was a kiss goodbye. Sort of." Jack told them, Mickey raised his eyebrows, as did Donna and Martha. "If it helps, I also kissed Rose. OK let's move on please."

"Fine." Mickey sighed.

"Right, Martha and I have left our questions until last for a purpose." Donna said.

"Yep, we thought this would be a good note to end on." Martha said with a smile.

"Get on with it." The Doctor told them.

"OK, so my question is for Rose." Martha said.

"OK." Rose said.

"Right. We all know the answer, well maybe not the Doctor, but still. Do you, and don't try to change the subject, love the Doctor?" Martha asked her.

Rose lowered her head. "Yes." She replied, her answer barely audible.

The Doctor looked at her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rose loved him. He had a feeling that Donna was about to ask the same question to him, about Rose. He wasn't wrong.

"Right. Mine is for the Doctor. And don't try to change the subject, this time." Donna told him. The Doctor looked down, knowing what he was about to be asked.

"Doctor, do you love Rose?" She asked him finally.

He took his time to answer never looking up. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him. Finally he answered:

"Yes, yes I do." He looked at Rose, who stared at him in shock. He took her hands in his. "I really do, with both my hearts." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

He let go of her hands and cupped her face, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Rose was stunned for a moment, but she relaxed and began to kiss him back. After what seemed like ages, they pulled apart. Donna, Martha, Jack and Mickey smiled at the two of them.

The Doctor rested his forehead against Rose's and smiled. "I love you, more than you know." He told her.

"I love you too Doctor, more than you will ever know." He laughed slightly, before bringing his lips down to hers once more. In a kiss full of passion and love. They were so deep in thought, that they didn't notice that everyone else had left the room.

And for a short time, the universe was a quiet place for the Time Lord and his Human lover. Nothing would ever tear the two of them apart again.

The End

**N/A hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any ideas that I could use for other stories, please let me know, becuae I'm Kind of out of ideas at the moment though hopefully not for long. Anyway please let me know what you think.**

**Reviews= love and more stories (hopefully).**

~tenrosefanno.1~


End file.
